Ice Cream
by Antifishestablishmentarianist
Summary: Krad and Dark conversing over ice cream. More inside. No pairings. Because I rate things T.


_AN/ Okay. Well, lookie. My first D. N. Angel fic. Yay me. I just felt like writing this… Oh, and I don't mean any offense to any yaoi fans… The seeming yaoi bashing is just humor. shrug_

_Whee. Random. Krad and Dark talking. Over ice cream. Don't ask me why they aren't trying to kill each other. Musta been bored or something. Hehe, at the moment, being bored, I have my hair in a ponytail with a cross hanging at the end. Yeah, I felt like wearing it like Krad. Randomly. Ha. Funneh._

_This is my first D. N. Angel fiction, as I mentioned before. I tried to write everyone in character, but I don't know how well that turned out. I wasn't really sure how to write Krad. I've seen him written in a funny way, but I've also seen him written as evil/extremely abusive…So, I went with what felt right. I think that I wrote Dark a little bit off… I'm interested in hearing what you all think._

_Oh yeah…I don't own D. N. Angel…Obviously._

_Characters: Krad, Dark. Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa, Rikku, Rio(Satoshi's mummy) and Emiko are mentioned._

_Pairings: Implied one-sided RisaxDark and RikkuxDaisuke. Joking about SatoxDai, but no real yaoi._

_Warnings: Language, mentions of abuse, mentions of death, joking yaoi, light Harada twin bashing, ice cream._

_--_

"Of all the things that I've had in my time on earth, I think that ice cream is my favorite." Dark commented, licking the plastic spoon in his hand.

"Other than women?" Krad smirked, taking a bite of his own sugary confection.

"Other than women." Dark agreed. "I do like ice cream though. Especially chocolate."

Krad chuckled lightly. "Of course that would be your favorite flavor."

"Yeah, well, yours is vanilla. How's that for boring?" Dark retorted.

"I was merely pointing out, my dear Dark, that your favorite flavor is chocolate, and you are 'Dark'. It's called irony, although, I wouldn't expect you to understand that." Krad said silkily.

"And yours is vanilla, white wings. I'm not stupid." Dark commented. "Or, at least, not completely stupid."

Krad smirked again. "I still believe that it is a stretch, but we'll go with that."

The two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their ice cream. "Daisuke likes strawberry ice cream." Dark remarked.

A look of distaste crossed Krad's face. "I can't stand that stuff. It's a disgrace."

"I know. I don't know why he likes it so much…" Dark whined.

"My Satoshi-sama has never had ice cream, you know." Krad remarked after a long pause.

Dark gasped, horrified. "Never had ice cream? Krad, I knew that you were a sadistic bastard, but really…"

Krad looked repulsed. "Not even I would deny someone ice cream. Not even to you." He declared vehemently, gesturing with his spoon at Dark.

"You're right. You my be a homicidal blonde, but you wouldn't deny someone ice cream, especially your 'everything'. So, how come he's never had any?" Dark queried, genuinely curious.

"Well, his mother, the crazy woman that she was, never let him have any." Krad replied. "And his adoptive father won't either. Not that he's ever asked."

Dark looked aghast. "No wonder Hikari is such an uptight creepy boy." He mused, playing with a lock of dark purple hair.

Krad nodded. "Indeed. Well, that and the fact that his adoptive father is an abusive bastard."

"Really?" Dark questioned. "I didn't think that creepy boy would let anyone hurt him."

"Why do you think that he wants to capture you? He doesn't hate you, and for some reason, he likes your wing tamer." Krad said, his voice smooth.

"I can't believe it. I'd think that if anyone hurt him, it'd be you." Dark pondered, sucking on his spoon again.

"Oh, I do. Not purposely, you know. I'm jealous and angry by nature. Some of the few traits that we share." Krad purred.

"Hn. Although, I've never struck out at my host purposely." Dark commented.

"Of course. That's why we're different, my dear thief." Krad returned, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"That's true. I don't really see how you can't care about hurting your tamer though." Dark said in a thoughtful tone, not really expecting an answer.

"I do care. You see, my Satoshi-sama isn't used to people caring for him. He would be quite scared if I acted as though I actually cared. I understand that he must learn to stand on his own." Krad replied, a hint of something reminiscent of sadness in his voice and eyes.

Dark's violet eyes focused intensely on the blonde. "What do you mean? Wouldn't it be easier for him if you acted like a father figure?" He questioned, furrowing his brow.

Krad shook his head, causing his long ponytail to sway and the cross on the end to hit his chair. "No. I know that someday I won't be there to protect him. My Satoshi-sama needs to learn that he can be hurt and how to defeat his own demons."

Dark laughed. "Like you?"

Krad's golden eyes flashed with annoyance. "No, my dear Dark. I may not by kind, but I do care. His adoptive father is something that he must face without me. I cannot allow my Satoshi-sama to count on me for everything."

"But, as much as I dislike creepy boy, he's just a _kid_." Dark said, his own eyes hardening a little.

"A 'kid' who lives on his own and has already graduated from college?" Krad asked, raising an eyebrow expertly.

"He's still not an adult, Krad. He needs a family." Dark snapped, his tone defensive.

"My dear _dorobo_, to my Satoshi-sama, family is just a word." Krad replied silkily. "No… to him, family is what Niwa has. He believes that he doesn't deserve a family."

Dark frowned. "That's insane."

"I never claimed that my tamer was sane." Krad said.

"Well, _you_ aren't sane. I don't see why creepy boy would be any different." Dark shrugged.

"My Satoshi-sama isn't that bad. He just has some… deep rooted psychological problems." Krad smirked.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that most of them are your fault." Dark said wryly.

"I've never claimed to be an angel." Krad sneered.

"Actually, you have." Dark reminded him. "And you claimed to be good."

"Well, I'm not a thief." Krad pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not evil."

"But you _are_ a pervert. Is there a single incarnation during which a girl hasn't thought that?" Krad returned, raising an eyebrow yet again.

"Yeah. No one in Emiko's generation did."

"Dark, you weren't around in Emiko's generation."

"I know! And yet, somehow, Rio still wasn't very sane…"

"She wasn't sane even before I woke up." Krad informed his counterpart dryly.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, when _did_ you wake up? Creepy boy was way to used to you the first time that you came out…"

"This time? I woke up very early… I was the one who killed his mother, you know." Krad replied, his voice devoid of either remorse or glee.

"_You_ killed his _mother_? Krad-" Dark was interrupted by the blonde.

"She wasn't sane. She wanted her son to be the best of the Hikaris. She… wanted him to be strong enough to defeat you. And so, I had to kill her before she damaged him too badly."

"How exactly did you know all of that?" Dark questioned.

"I lived in her head for an excruciatingly long time. I had a clear grasp of her mental sanity by the time I was passed to her son." Krad replied.

Dark made a quiet noise and turned back to his rather melted ice cream. "Daisuke worries about him, you know."

"My Satoshi-sama?"

Dark nodded. "Yeah. For some reason, he likes creepy boy." The purple-eyed thief frowned. "And that only makes it worse for creepy boy, doesn't it?"

Krad inclined his head. "Indeed… I get incredibly… protective of my Satoshi-sama. I don't want him to get hurt. He is, after all, the most beautiful of the Hikari art works."

"Didn't you say that he needed to get used to it just a few minutes ago?" Dark questioned, looking confused.

"Yes, that is true. However," Krad purred quietly "I still wish to protect him. That desire overrides my will at times…"

"… I'd say that it's more than some of the time." Dark responded, rolling his eyes.

"You do the same when Daisuke is threatened." Krad pointed out.

"Yes, but I let him have friends."

"My Satoshi-sama has been hurt enough by people he gets close to. At least I try to protect him from harm in a way that will help once I am gone." Krad hissed.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Dark furrowed his brow again.

"Once I leave, my Satoshi-sama will still avoid others, and save himself from betrayal. You try to protect Daisuke from anything that you consider a threat. When you are gone, he will have to fight his own battles. You won't be able to save him, my dear Dark."

"What?" Dark asked, alarm seeping into his voice.

"You can't shield him from harm forever. Once you are gone, he will be alone. The first time that he encounters an enemy, how will he react? He will get himself hurt because he doesn't know what to do." Krad explained.

Dark nodded. "I guess. We really are opposites…"

Krad nodded as well before standing up and getting the ice cream cartons. "Chocolate?"

Dark nodded. "Thanks." He said, taking a bite of the frozen treat.

"Hn." Krad scooped his own ice cream.

"I wonder how long it'll be before they manage to get rid of us." Dark said, looking troubled.

"Most likely not for a long time yet." Krad replied.

"You think?" Dark asked.

Krad nodded. "Those twins won't make their minds for a long while. And besides, I doubt that our tamers will be able to stand them for much longer."

"I know! They're so annoying!" Dark cried. He changed his tone to a falsetto. "I'm so in love with Dark-san! He's soooo handsome! And he totally loves me, I'm sure!" He batted his eyelashes.

Krad chuckled. "The other one is just as bad, you know. All she does is ramble that you are a pervert. Although, she's completely obsessed with your tamer." He shook his head.

"They're so dumb, too. Rikku is good at sports, and Risa is pretty, but they don't even have a semblance of intelligence." Dark complained.

Krad nodded. "I would be disgraced if my Satoshi-sama fell for one of them."

"You mean, he isn't?" Dark questioned. "Usually when our hosts are the same gender, their triggers are the same."

Krad shook his head. "My Satoshi-sama lacks interest in romantic relationships. I sometimes wonder if he even has hormones."

"Then, who's his trigger?" Dark asked, curious.

"Who else but the one person who treats him kindly?"

"_Daisuke_?" Dark's jaw fell. "But Daisuke's a _guy_."

Krad's eyes narrowed. "My Satoshi-sama is not _gay_. He thinks of Daisuke as something of a younger brother whom needs his protection."

"… That's just creepy." Dark shuddered.

"I believe that your nickname for my Satoshi-sama is creepy boy. Actually, it isn't that creepy. The Niwa is the only one who has attempted to befriend my Satoshi-sama with any degree of success." Krad explained.

"Hn… Well, I still don't like the twins. They're like, bitch and super-bitch."

"Indeed. I'd almost rather have our tamers fall in love with each other." Krad murmured.

Dark laughed. "Could you imagine the look on Emiko's face if she heard that?"

Krad chuckled. "Indeed… That would be amusing."

"I think that she'd blame you or creepy boy of magicing her baby. Then Daisuke would turn on the waterworks-"

"And my Satoshi-sama would hug him and say something nice, of course."

"And Emiko would push him away and slap him, yelling about him bewitching her Dai-chan and using him to get to me." Dark grinned, enthused.

"Then your tamer would shout out that he loves my Satoshi-sama and my Satoshi-sama would smile that sadly happy smile he has."

"And then Emiko would fall to her knees and ask 'It's true, isn't it?'" Dark smiled at the scene playing through his head.

"And then your wing tamer and my Satoshi-sama could live happily ever after…" Krad said, feeling a slight tightening in his chest.

"With lots of hot steamy bishie kissing…" Dark lamented, his shoulders slumping.

"And we would be gone… forever, along with the curse." Krad intoned.

"It's kinda like Romeo and Juliet, but with a happy ending…" Dark sighed.

"But we would never know, because we would be gone. We wouldn't even get to say goodbye…" Krad's voice softened.

"I don't want to die." Dark moaned.

"Well, at least it wouldn't be the Harada girls…" Krad replied, a bit of the dark silkyness creeping back into his voice.

"Yeah. That's true. And the boys aren't gay." Dark said.

"Indeed. It appears as though we will be here a while yet." Krad said, dipping his spoon into his vanilla ice cream. "It's melted."

"Dang." Dark pouted. "Oh well. There are worse things than having melted ice cream."

"Undeniably." Krad agreed.

They sat in silence for a while, munching on the mostly melted ice cream. The silence was companionable rather than deadly.

Dark stood up. "Well, I'd better go. Daisuke has homework to do and we have a Hikari artwork to steal tomorrow."

Krad followed his counterpart, standing up smoothly. "Indeed. My Satoshi-sama has a meeting with his adoptive father in a few hours, and I need to wake him up soon."

"What is he? A girl? It doesn't take a few hours to get ready." Dark shook his head in disbelief.

"My Satoshi-sama has low blood pressure, my dear Dark. It takes him a long time to wake up and function." Krad replied, his voice silky.

"Oh. Well, you learn something new every day." Dark shrugged. "I'll see you later then?"

"Undoubtedly. It was interesting to talk to you." Krad smirked.

"Bye-bye, cross boy." Dark grinned, then winked.

"Farewell." Krad smirked again, and unfolded his wings. "Until next time then, my dear thief." He exited the house and flew off.

Dark shook his head. The white wings was a very interesting person. He whistled as he walked out the door. He would go and find some girls to flirt with until Daisuke woke up.

-Owari-

_AN/ Well, what did you think? I really would love some reviews. I don't usually get reviews in other fandoms, which is a bit depressing… I really want to hear what anyone has to say about this. It would be nice if it was more than 'It's good' or 'It sucks', but I can deal._

_Signing off,_

_Ty._


End file.
